


Rose Tinted Love

by CarmsCat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmsCat/pseuds/CarmsCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is back at Silas for her second year. She seems ‘nice,’ however she is hiding some dark secrets. However, Laura has just joined Silas, and suffers from depression and anxiety. She desperately needs someone.                                                                                                                                                    So what happens when they meet…? *mainly set from Laura’s point of view, will sometimes be set from other characters views as well*<br/>This is my first fic, so I'm sorry if it isn't that great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving To Silas

Well, here I am in my dorm room. In Silas University. The room is smaller than I expected. I’m honestly surprised that they managed to fit two beds in here, along with a miniature kitchen department and enough space to put my clothes, but somehow they did it.  
I check my schedule for like the millionth time today *it’s only 11:45am* my classes don’t start until Tuesday which is tomorrow. Great. I’m nervous about that, I’m studying journalism and English lit. I’m not even that keen on studying journalism, but my dad wants me to, so I don’t really have a choice. 

I sigh. Ever since my mum died, dad’s been really over the top with me. Over everything. Safety. Education. My social life (or rather lack of.) I’m genuinely surprised that he’s let me come here, on my own. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love my dad to bits, it’s just I sometimes wish that he’d trust me a bit more.

I’m pulled out of my thoughts when I hear the door open.

“Hi, I’m Betty. Your new roommate.” A tall, blonde girl states. She’s got a lovely figure and sky blue eyes.

“Great, I’m Laura,” I smile at her. I start to feel nervous, I don’t like meeting new people, I always end up making myself look stupid around them. 

She nods her head before unpacking her things. She seems organized and clean… I think we’re going to get along well. 

“What are you studying?” She asks me.

“Journalism ad English lit, you?”

“Sounds cool. I’m studying English lit too,” she smiles at me. “Is this your first year too?”

“Yeah,” I giggle quietly. I’m not sure what’s amusing about this conversation, but I can’t keep it in.

“Mine too! We should take a look around campus,” she beams. 

“Yeah, we totally should.” I try to sound enthusiastic. 

“Great let’s go!”

We’ve been walking around for about half an hour now, and it just seems like a standard university. Full of people which, of course, made me have a few panic attacks. Luckily no one noticed though. We’re about to go into the cafeteria, but before we go in I bump into someone. Shit.

“I’m really sorry,” I panic.

“It’s cool, cupcake.” A girl states. Her voice sounds beautiful, a little rough and slightly annoyed but still beautiful. I look up at her. She’s a few inches taller than me, her skin is pale, her hair is dark and her bangs cover her right eye. Honestly she looks like art.

“Okay,” I smile lightly.  
She looks at me, tilting her head to the side and gives me a once over with her eyes. I suddenly realize I’m biting my lip.

“I hope we’ll see each other again, creampuff.” She briefly smiles at me. But before I can say anything else, she’s gone.  
I quickly look for Betty, she’s standing with two other people. They’re all looking at me, I make my way over to them, feeling embarrassed and slightly nervous.  
“Laura, this is Lafontaine,” Betty smiles, gesturing towards a relatively tall person, with short ginger hair. I smile at them and mutter a ‘hello,’ before she continues, “and this is Perry,” she gestures towards a girl with curly ginger hair.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you. This is our second year, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask!” She beams at us.

I smile and nod, we all then go inside the cafeteria and talk… Though, I’ll admit I’m not paying much attention, I can’t help but think about that mystery girl and about what she means by ‘I hope we’ll see each other again.’


	2. Gaining Information

After about an hour of talking to LaF and Perry, I have found out that the mystery girls name is Carmilla and that I should apparently stay away from her as she is ‘bad news.’ Although, when asked about how she’s bad news, neither of them wanted to answer and would just brush it off and change the subject. At first I got suspicious and kept pressing for answers, but now I’m going to just let it go, I mean… I hardly know the girl, so it’s probably not even a crush. 

Today is the day that my classes start. Betty will be in my English lit class. However, I’ll be doing journalism on my own. Fantastic. 

I quickly give myself a once over. I think I look okay… Well, I hope I do. I also hope that I bump into Carmilla again, although maybe not actually bump into her because that would be awkward. Even more awkward than yesterday. Ugh, she probably doesn’t even care!

~ Carmilla~

“Hey Carm, wake up!” Will practically yells.

“Alright, alright. I’m up,” I groan. I glance at him to prove my point. “You’re already dressed? What time is it?” I question him.

He grins at me. He then moves his hand to ruffle up his dark hair. “It’s eleven, and you have class in two hours, from now.”

I groan. But then the girl from yesterday flashes in my mind. The way she bit her lip, her hazel eyes, her beautiful face, her honey blonde hair. I bet it’s soft. God Carmilla, what are you doing?! You don’t even know her damn name.  
I suddenly debate whether to ask Will about her or not. No, I should just leave it. Besides if he sees her, he’ll probably mention her to me. Hopefully with a name though.

“Got a girl on your mind, eh?” He smirks at me, as he hands me my schedule. 

“No, Willyboy. I don’t think about girls, they think about me!” I smirk back at him. I can’t tell him the truth, he’d never let me hear the end of it and besides, I have a reputation to keep.

“Getting a bit big headed, aren’t we?”

“Just being honest.”

He laughs. “I’ll see you later, sis,” he states before walking out of the dorm, and leaving me alone with my thoughts and curiosity about that girl.

~ Laura ~

Well, so far English lit isn’t that bad. Although, I couldn’t sit with Betty as she wanted to sit with some guy she briefly spoke to yesterday, Kirsch, I think that’s his name. So instead I’m sitting next to a girl called Danny. She’s pretty, really tall and ginger… What is it with this university and ginger people?!

“This your first year?” Danny asks me suddenly.

“Yeah, is it yours?” I suddenly begin to feel awkward, I hadn’t expected this seating arrangement, so of course I didn’t plan on talking to any more new people. However, Danny was the friendliest looking person in the room. So, this can’t go too bad, right?

“It’s my second,” she smiles at me before carrying on. “I chose not to study this last year. As I’m part of the summer society, you know about them right?”

I shake my head.

“It’s a club for girls and sports, seems as this university is pretty sexist about it. A few of my friends and I, decided to make it, and we now have a female track team. Of course, we don’t get as much funding as the boys football team, we still get some money.”  
“  
That sounds really good. Are you on the track team too?”

She nods. “Yeah, I also decided to take photography, which meant that between my classes, practise and competitions, I didn’t have enough time to study English lit as well, but luckily this year, I’m more prepared… Or rather I hope I am,” she laughs.

I laugh with her. I then suddenly realize. It’s her second year too. She might know Carmilla and fill in the blanks, as to why I should avoid her. But how can I ask her about Carmilla without sounding odd?

“I’m not the only second year in this class though,” she murmurs. “You see that guy, Kirsch? This is his second year too. He was actually in this class last year, however he was too dumb to finish this grades work.” She rolls her eyes.

“I’m assuming you don’t like him then?”

“He calls every single girl he sees a hottie. He’s pretty annoying, and he’s part of the Zeta’s, whatever that is,” she laughs.”

“I see,” I bite my lip I want to ask her about Carmilla, but how. 

“I’m assuming you’ve met Lafontaine and Perry?”

“Yeah, I have. I also bumped into someone called Carmilla-“

“Carmilla Karnstein?”

“I guess,” I answer, hoping for some more information.

“You should avoid her.”

“So, I’ve been told, but why?”

“Laura, she’s a bad person and there’s a lot of mystery and weird things that follow her around, last year she slept with a lot of girls and then they either got expelled or went missing. With absolutely no explanation, what so ever.”

So, she’s into girls. Great. But she sleeps with them and then they disappear… Not so great.

“Did she have a roommate?” I ask, suddenly feeling more and more curios.

“She did, her roommate survived and is also in her second year here. Luckily for her she isn’t sharing a room with Carmilla.”

“So… Carmilla doesn’t do relationships?” I suddenly ask. Oh god. I should not have done that. I start to feel incredibly nervous.  
She looks at me, she then sighs. “No… I don’t think so, anyway. She has a reputation of someone who sleeps around, so if she did she probably wouldn’t be the world’s greatest girlfriend.”

Before I could answer the bell rang, signalling the end of class. I quickly said bye to Danny and walked back to the dorm room. Feeling somewhat pleased about gaining some information and filling in the blanks, but also incredibly curios, as to what happened to the other girls…

Maybe taking journalism won’t be such a bad idea, after all.


	3. A disastrous lunch... date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: slight mention of self harm.

It’s been two days since I last saw Carmilla, and I can’t stop thinking about her. Her voice. Her dark eyes and hair and how they contrast with her pale skin. I wonder if I’ve crossed her mind, probably not. “Laura, focus!” I scold myself. I mean, for all I know she could be some sort of serial killer.

I sigh, this is all so messed up. “What would mum do?” I ask myself. I look down, and I trace my fingers over my scars… I wish my mum didn’t die. I wish I wasn’t so easily attached and didn’t fall for people so easily... I haven't fell for her! I hardly even know her! I take a deep breath, as I can feel tears forming.

“Hey, are you okay?” Betty asks me, her voice is soft and full of concern. 

“I… Yeah, I’m fine, totally fine. I promise,” I stutter. I quickly pull my sleeve down a little bit, hoping that she didn’t notice anything. 

“Okay, well… Um, shall we go meet up with Perry and Laf?” She asks hesitantly. 

“Yah, we totally should!” I smile and try to sound enthusiastic. 

“Okay, great. We’re meeting in the cafeteria!” She smiles. 

~Carmilla~

“You know… We stick out like a sore thumb here, right?” Will asks, as he peers around the Cafeteria. 

I nod. 

“It’s part of the deal, huh?” 

“Unfortunately, they can’t serve what we need,” I sigh.

That’s when I see her, the rambling cupcake from a few days ago. She looks so cute, but she also looks really sad. Like she could breakdown at any moment. I want to talk to her, but how. How can I get her on her own and away from the… Oh great, she’s sitting with the ginger squad from last year.  
“Earth to Carmilla,” Will waves his hand in my face. 

“What’s up?” 

“Could ask you the same thing,” he smirks. 

“Whatever,” I mumble. 

~Laura~ 

Apparently when Betty says ‘hang out with Laf and Perry,’ what she means is; Laf, Perry, Kirsch and Danny. I’m surprised that Kirsch and Danny are actually tolerating each other. From what Danny said a few days ago, I thought they hated one another… But then I remember what she said about Carmilla, and then I remember what Carmilla said to me; ‘I hope we’ll see each other again.’ None of this makes sense.

“Why’s Will with Carmilla?” I hear Kirsch ask. 

I snap my head up and turn to face the direction which Kirsch is. I then see Carmilla wearing leather pants which are just… wow. I notice the other person, Will. He’s also pale and has dark hair. He doesn’t have any food and neither does she.

“Are they related?” I suddenly ask. 

“Possibly,” Laf answers, as they take a bite out of their burger. 

“Nah, Will, would’ve told me. He’s a bro now!” Kirsch exclaims. 

“He’s a first year, and you’ve only just met,” Danny snaps.  
Maybe they won’t get along after all.

“He’s still a part of the Zeta’s, also as we’re all together. The Zeta’s will be holding a “welcome slash welcome back, party on Saturday, you’re a welcome to come,” he smiles. 

“Sounds cool, we’ll be there. Right, Laura?” Betty looks at me. 

I hate parties. Parties are too crowded. There’s too many drunk people and we’re probably going to be all crammed into one room. I’d much rather stay in the dorm and watch Doctor Who. But I don’t want to disappoint Betty, as she’s my friend.

“Yeah,” I breathe, “of course.” 

“Great. How about you,” he looks at Danny, “you can bring the rest of psycho society along,” he grins. 

“I wouldn’t be seen dead in there,” she mutters through a clenched jaw. 

“Come on, Danny. Even Perry and I, are going,” Laf pleads a little. 

“I’ll think about it. I have to go for class, I’ll see you all ater.” She stands up and walks away. 

A few minutes later everyone else had left. I didn’t have class for another hour, so I decided to stay here and eat some more cookies.

~Carmilla~

Finally, the ginger squad have left her alone. Along with the overgrown puppy and blondie. Will has also gone. Now is my chance.  
I notice her eating cookies. I should give her something… A cupcake. I pick the closest one up and pay for it before heading to sit with her.

“Hi,” I sit opposite her. She looks up at me. Confused. She’s not the only one. I don’t even know what I’m doing.

~Laura~ 

“Umm… Excuse me, but who the hell are you?” I ask. I know it’s Carmilla, but what does she want. 

“Carmilla, the girl you bumped into the other day, sweetheart,” she smirks a little. 

“Right... Um, okay,” I mumble. I have no idea what to say, this is awkward. Even more awkward than the first time we ‘met.’ “You know I have a name right?” I question, trying to sound annoyed. 

“Actually, no, cupcake. You have never mentioned your name to me,” she smirks. 

“Well, it’s Laura.”  
She smiles at me sweetly, before pushing a cupcake towards me. It’s got pink icing and sprinkles on it. She opens her mouth to say something, but before she can a blonde girl comes over. Great.

~Carmilla~ 

“Hey Carmilla,” a blonde girl smiles at me sweetly. I think I know her, I probably do. 

“Hi,” I mumble. I look up at Laura, she looks uncomfortable. I don’t blame her. 

“So, like, why didn’t you call me?” The blonde girl asks, waving her hands around as if to prove that she’s mad. 

“Don’t have your number,” I shrug. 

She frowns and me, and then looks at Laura.

“Ugh, just so you know Carmilla is the worst… Um…” 

“You know, if you don’t finish that sentence, she’ll think that I’m the best,” I smirk, noticing how irritated she was getting, 

“Whatever,” she raises her voice. I suddenly notice how tense Laura is. “I’m leaving, bye.” She storms off.

I take a deep breath and turn back to Laura.

“You know what? I don’t even want to know what this cupcake is for. I have to go,” she huffs, as she shoves the cupcake in my hands. 

“It was for you.” 

“Whatever,” she stood up and left.

Ugh. Why do I always fuck things up? And what is it about this girl? 

~Laura~

I don’t know why I’m so mad. It’s not like she’s my girlfriend, she can sleep with whoever she wants. But she got me a cupcake… And I was rude, and didn’t accept it… It probably tasted delicious.

I don't eve know what just happened... A disastrous lunch... date?

I sigh. Why is everything so messed up?


	4. There's no one else I'd rather be stuck with

It’s been two days since I last saw Carmilla. I don’t know if she’s upset because I rejected the cupcake. But I don’t think that something like that would affect her. Hell, I probably don’t even affect her. She’s probably with that blonde girl. Or maybe with another girl.I shake my head at the thought of that.  
Its two days before the party… shit. Maybe Carmilla will be there. Hopefully. Laura! Pull yourself together, she probably does not care. I scold myself.

“Hey, Laura. Are you busy?” Danny asks. I know she’s waiting outside as she’s pretty hesitant to walk in since last time, she walked in here, we saw Betty and Kirsch… Well, doing a lot more than making out. I shudder at the memory.

“No, come in,” I call. I then swivel around in my chair to face her. She looks cute, her long ginger hair is in a ponytail and she’s wearing her Silas hoodie with blue jeans. Yeah, she’s cute… But Carmilla will always be cuter. 

“I know that you want to talk about her,” she muttered. Before I could say anything she raised her finger to her lips. “Carmilla always hides for a few days before parties… She did it last year. It’s odd because she always attends them.”

Good, I’ll see her again. I smile to myself. “So… Why does she do that?”

“I have no idea, Laura,” she shrugs. “But I saw you both the other day. The whole cupcake thing… I can honestly say, I’ve never saw her give a girl a cupcake.”

Oh. “Well, I didn’t accept it,” I sigh. “Are you actually going to go to the party?” I ask, trying to avoid talking about Carmilla anymore. As my mind is now officially on overdrive. 

“Oh, yeah… I wanted to talk to you about that,” she takes a deep breath. 

Maybe she knows how uncomfortable I feel and will watch to watch Doctor Who or Harry Potter with me… Probably not.  
However before she can say anything, the door opens and Carmilla walks in casually. She’s wearing her leather pants and some punk rock band t-shirt which fits her perfectly. She has a look in her eye, it’s different than her usual blank stare. It almost looks like jealousy. 

~ Carmilla ~

I glance at the situation I’ve just walked in on. Ginger giant and cupcake. No… Laura. Ugh. She looks so confused, but still adorable. She’s just wearing sweat pants and a sweater but she still takes my breath away. Of course I will never admit that though. 

“What are you doing here?” Danny practically growls. I notice Laura shift a little, she seems uncomfortable. 

“I’m cupcakes new roommate,” I smirk.

I watch as Danny clenches her fist, and Laura sighs, she looks upset. Like really upset. It’s probably my fault, well no. It’s that blonde bitches fault.

“What about Betty?” Laura speaks up, her voice is shaky and she looks as if she’s about to cry.

“She wanted to be closer to the human puppy. And as I was closer to his dorm I offered to swap. Honestly, cupcake, you didn’t do anything wrong.” I smile slightly at her. As I notice her blush and a faint trace of a smile appear on her face. Only to be quickly replaced with disappointment. Damn, she really must hate me.

“Oh, how nice of you,” Danny laughs sarcastically.

I just glare at her. Before I turn my attention back to Laura.

“Anyway, I have to go see Laf and Perry. So, I’ll text you,” Day smiles at Laura before walking out of the dorm. Leaving Laura and I, alone together. 

~ Danny ~ 

I should’ve just asked Laura to the dance. I scold myself. God damn it. I pace down the corridor. I just hope that Carmilla won’t hurt her.

~ Laura ~

“Are you really my roommate?” I ask her. Not believing that this situation is real.

“Yes, cupcake. You don’t have to look so disappointed.”

“I’m not- I just- didn’t expect this,” I stammer.

She takes a deep breath before throwing herself onto Betty’s bed… Wait, no it’s her bed now. I’m still confused as to what’s going on and what makes it worse is that I just want to lay with her and cuddle her. No I need to occupy my mind about something else, something other than the beautiful woman in front of me.

“Do you want a drink?” I blurt out.

She looks up at me. “I’m fine, creampuff. Do you want a cupcake?” She smirks slightly.

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t accept the cupcake,” I sigh.

“It’s fine. The moment got ruined,” she breathes. 

“Yeah, it did.” The moment… We had a moment? Oh god, why do I over analyse everything? “Where were you?” 

“When?” She queries.

“The past few days, I haven’t seen you.”

“Aww, did you miss me?” She grins.

“I- no.”

“You’re stuck with me now, cupcake.”

There’s no one else I’d rather be ‘stuck with.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has read this fic. It really does mean a lot c:


	5. What is she doing to me?

It hasn’t even been twenty four hours yet and Carmilla is already turning out to be really confusing. I mean, on the one hand, she’s annoying and rude. She’s refusing to use the chore wheel and steals all of my cookies! And she brought a study buddy over last night… That hurt me, more than it should have. But on the other hand, she’s… well, kinda sweet. I mean, she gave me another cupcake. This time I accepted it and it actually tasted really good.  
But there’s still the question of, what happens to all of her ‘study buddies’… Because she doesn’t seem to want to stop having them. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Carmilla asks, making me jump.

“I have a paper due in,” I answer, hoping that I sound convincing.

“Whatever you say, creampuff,” she sits next to me and smirks.

It then hits me, the party is tomorrow. Everyone else probably has a date. I don’t. I don’t wanna go. But maybe, if Carmilla comes it might be okay.

I take a deep breath. “Actually I was wondering,” I pause, how do I even word this properly? “The frat boys are throwing a party tomorrow. And I know we got off to a… Strange start, I was wondering… If maybe you’d wanna come with me, like together and we can just hang out… Do stuff, l don’t know. Look at the stars, maybe.” I rambled.

“I think I might like that very much,” she smiles. It looks like a genuine smile. It’s beautiful.

“Okay, awesome!” I grin, trying to hide how ecstatic I am about this.

“Well, I have to get going, cupcake. So I’ll see you later,” she mumbles as she stands up and turns to the door.

“Maybe with this new found closeness, you could tell me where you go?” I ask. I suddenly realize that she’s either got class or another session with another study buddy.

“I have to keep all my secrets, otherwise I’ll lose my air of mystery, won’t I?” She winks and before I an even respond she’s gone.

Was she just flirting with me? No… I mean hopefully. Oh god. What is she doing to me? Laura, girl the hell up!

~ Carmilla ~

I walk down the hall. Avoiding eye contact with everyone, keeping a straight face. I notice everyone looking at me and whispering things. I know I’ve got a bad reputation and I’ve done some questionable things. But none of that matters, as long as Laura doesn’t find out. 

I walk into Will’s dorm room. He’s sitting on his bed reading some book, he’s probably read thousands of times. I roll my eyes. I’ve read almost every philosophy book at least two thousand times. It gets boring.

“Will,” I call, causing him to snap his head up.

“How’s the new roommate?” He smirks. 

I roll my eyes. Of course, he’d ask that. “She’s fine. Are you attending the party tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I have to… I’m a zeta now,” he laughs.

“Laura asked me to go with her. I agreed.” I smile triumphantly. 

“Sounds romantic,” he winks. “But does she know the real reason about roommate swap?” He questions, raising his eyebrows.

“No. She doesn’t need to, as unlike the rest Betty is fine,” I snap.

“Betty didn’t sleep with you,” he states. “Look, I’ve been talking to Betty and she’s mentioned that Laura’s got a lot going on for her, so… Don’t hurt her, okay?”

I frown. “Since when did you care about her?”

“I don’t. You do,” he answers.

“No, I- Will! Let’s be honest, we won’t be together, so how can I hurt her?” 

“She likes you and I know you like her,” he states.

She likes me? No… Carmilla! Pull yourself together. You don’t do romance. Or relationships.

But there’s just something about her… Oh god, what is she doing to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the others, as it's more of a filler.  
> And I'm still recovering from my feels being all over the place due to Tuesdays episode xD


	6. Party Preparations

~ Laura ~  
It’s the day of the party and of course, Carmilla didn’t return back to our room last night. She was probably with another ‘study buddy’ or the guy she was with earlier this week – Will. 

Before I can begin to think more into their relationship I hear the door open and I see a very confused Betty, standing at the door way. I frown, she looks different. She’s not the Betty I met on Monday. Her clothing taste must have changed drastically. She’s now wearing a pink crop top with her name on in fancy silver letters, white shorts and black heels.

“Hey,” she smiles, “can I come in?”

“This used to be your room too, so of course,” I smile back. Hoping for an explanation of why she swapped rooms with Carmilla, other than ‘being with Kirsch.’

She walks into the room slowly. “It’s so messy in here,” she frowns.

“Blame Carmilla.”

She frowns at that and a hint of fear flashes in her eyes at the mention of Carmilla’s name. She opens her mouth to speak but words don’t come out, so instead she takes a deep breath.

“Well, are you still coming tonight?” She asks excitedly. 

“Of course,” I smile, trying to hide my anxiety.

“Brilliant!” She beams at me, “wait… Do you have a date?”

Oh no, how am I supposed to tell her that I’m going with Carmilla? She clearly has something against her or is afraid of her. But why? I mean, sure, Carmilla is intimidatingly attractive, but that wouldn’t phase Betty, would it?

“Uh, sort of,” I mutter.

She raises her eye brows and smirks. “Who’s doing the honour?”

“Carmilla,” I smile, slightly. A date with Carmilla. Perhaps this could make up from our disastrous lunch date… But that wasn’t a date, officially anyway.

She blows out a breath, and takes a step back. “Okay, well… I’ll see you there!” She grins before waking out.

Okay, something must have happened between Betty and Carmilla… But what? They can’t have slept together… Could they? No. Of course not. Ugh. I shake my head at the thoughts and begin to get ready for the party.

~ Carmilla ~

“She deserves to know the truth!” Will exclaims, again.

I roll my eyes. Just because I’ve done some questionable things doesn’t mean that I’ll hurt Laura. There’s just something about her. 

“Look, we need to get ready for the party. I can assure you, I’m not going to hurt her. Okay?” I snap.

“Okay, kitty,” he smirks, whilst buttoning up his black shirt. 

~ Laura ~

Its twenty minutes before the party and I still haven’t seen or heard from Carmilla, maybe we’re not going together anymore. Oh. I don’t know whether to feel upset or relieved. Probably relieved, but I’m worried about her whereabouts.

“Well don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice?” I hear a familiar voice say, I quickly swirl around in my chair to see Carmilla standing in front of me, wearing her leather pants, doc martin boots and a corset… She looks so hot. Oh my god. 

I flush at my choice of clothing, a white dress that shows my neck and shoulders. 

“I’m not the one in a corset which by the way is… Wow,” I try to whisper the last part.

She does her trademark smirk before sitting on the bed next to me. “Since the party’s in fifteen minutes I figured we could have a little party here, just the two of us,” she whispers seductively. She then starts playing with my hair. I gulp.

I notice that there’s champagne next to her that must have cost her a fortune! “Carm, where did you get that ludicrously expensive champagne?” Did I seriously just call her Carm? Oh god. I hope she doesn’t mind.

“I have my ways,” she grins.

She sure does know how to impress a girl.

~ Carmilla ~

So far everything’s running smoothly. She looks so beautiful tonight. I want her, but not just in a sexual way. I want her to be mine, I want to be able to tell her how beautiful she looks without freaking her out. I want to hold her and kiss her. 

Damn it. I don’t do romance, I scold myself. But she called me ‘Carm,’ that was adorable. Actually, that’s the first name anyone’s ever given me. I smile at that.  
I notice her pull her phone out. Who is she texting and why? This cannot happen. It’ll ruin the whole thing.

“What are you doing?” I question urgently.

“I was just gonna text the girls and Laf to see if they’d want to join us.”

“No, wait,” I snatch her phone off her. “Maybe I don’t feel like sharing you, right now” I purr. 

~ Laura ~

Okay, this is weird. But a good weird, I guess. She doesn’t want to share me, which must mean something. But before I can think about the romantic possibilities, Danny’s words come into my mind; “every girl she’s slept with has either been expelled or gone missing.” I try to shake off the thoughts but they stay there like a tonne of bricks. Ugh.

“You’re not gonna hurt me, are you?” I laugh nervously.

She looks at me, I notice sadness, annoyance and a hint of guilt etched into her usually emotionless face. Oh shit. I’ve pissed her off.

“Of course not, creampuff.” She answers, she sounds calm… Not annoyed, maybe I didn’t piss her off. Thank god.

“Okay, good… So shall we open the champagne?” I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

She opens her mouth to answer but before she can, the door opens. 

“Hey Laura, are you ready to go?” Perry smiles at me, before turning to look at Carmilla. “Oh, hello Carmilla,” her face drops a little.

Now, Carmilla defiantly looks pissed off. Perry looks really uncomfortable. I am going to get to the bottom of this… But tonight, I just want to enjoy myself with my friends and Carmilla.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” I smile at her. I still don’t want to go, I want to stay here with Carm… She doesn’t feel like sharing me and I don’t feel like sharing her. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Carmilla salutes Perry with her signature sarcasm and smirk.

Perry just nods before walking out of the room with us trailing behind.

Tonight will be interesting…


	7. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: panic attack.  
> Also, this chapter was a lot shorter than I expected it to be and I'd like to apologize for that and if you think I've rushed it or it doesn't make sense... I haven't been feeling too good lately.  
> Thank you to everyone who reads this though, it means a lot!

The party is full of students and other people who I’m pretty sure don’t go here. The music is so loud, I can feel it vibrate through my body, the smell of alcohol and sweat is in the air. I take a deep breath, I don’t want to be here.

Carmilla leans down so her lips are close to my ear, “cupcake, I’m going to talk to Will, I’ll be back soon, okay?” She whispers softly.   
I can feel myself blush, her breath was warm and her words were soothing. Before I can even respond she’s gone, and she’s standing next to Will. I wonder what they’re talking about. 

“You two seem to be getting along well,” Danny mutters with venom in her voice, as she hands me a red plastic cup (so stereotypical) full of some sort of punch (again stereotypical) which has probably got some extra vodka in. 

“Yeah,” I sigh, swishing the drink around the cup. I shouldn’t drink due to my medication but I haven’t taken any since I’ve been here… Since I met Carmilla.

“Are you jealous?” Betty slurs as she walks over to me and wraps her arm around my shoulders. I wish it was Carmilla doing that. I just want to be with Carmilla.

Danny stays quiet. She looks at me and then glances at Carmilla. She sighs. “No comment.”

~ Carmilla ~

“Wow, kitty. You look amazing,” Will smiles as I approach him.

“You look alright,” I smirk as I look him up and down. He’s wearing black skinny jeans and a black t shirt with a leather jacket over it. “Must be hot.”

“I’m hungrier rather than hot. We’re in a room full of people and all I can smell is their blood,” he sighs.

“I know,” I look down, and bite my lip.

“How did things with Laura go?”

“It was all going well until, clean ginger walked in and ruined it,” I huff.

He just looks at me and laughs. “You got cockblocked!”

“Well, no. We were just going to kiss,” I narrow my eyes at him.

“That’s real cute, kitty,” he winks.

I glance over to Laura, she looks really uncomfortable and I can smell fear, from her direction.

~ Laura ~

I need to get out of here. The room is spinning. It’s too loud. There’s too many people. I’m going to be sick. I can’t stop shaking. Oh god, I bet everyone’s looking at me. What if they all make fun of me? What if Carmilla doesn’t really like me? I suddenly feel a tear trickle down my cheek.

“Cupcake, you okay?” Carm asks, as she wraps her arm around my waist. Thank god she’s here.

“I- I’m not a party person,” I whisper.

“I didn’t really think of you as one,” she answers as she pours herself a drink.

“I need to get out,” I whisper as I feel myself become dizzy.

“Come with me,” she grabs my hand and guides me out.

After battling through the crowded hallways, we finally made it outside… Wait a second, we’re on a roof. Why are we up here? What is her plan? What if she’s going to hurt me? I start to panic.

“Relax cupcake,” she whispers softly.

“Why are we on a roof?” I frown at her.

“When you invited me you mentioned something about looking at the stars,” she smiles. “So I thought I’d take you up on it.”

“Yeah, the stars look lovely tonight!” I fake enthusiasm. Though, I do enjoy being in her company. 

“It’s comforting, to think how small we are in comparison; all the lives we’ve lived, people we’ve been… It’s nothing to that light,” she stares at me for a moment. 

“You’re definitely a philosophy major,” I joke.

“Indeed, I am, cupcake.”

~ Carmilla ~

She looks so beautiful. She seems a lot calmer now that we’ve left that dumb party. She’s more relaxed. I watch as she looks up at the stars. 

“It is comforting, looking at the stars, I mean.” She comments after a few moments of silence.

“It’s one of my favourite things to do,” I smile at her. 

I love being with her. I mean, she can be annoying and talk way too much, but it’s worth it. She’s funny, adorable, beautiful, smart…. And far too good for me. I sigh at the last thought. It’s true though. I want to be with her, but life just isn’t that simple. 

~ Laura ~

“You okay?” I ask. She seems… Different. Like she’s sad. I want her to be happy, I want to be able to make her happy.

“I’m fine, how about you?”

“I’m fine too,” I smile at her, she smiles back.

“You look beautiful tonight, Laura.” 

She just said my name and called me beautiful. I can’t contain my smile. 

“You do too.”

She looks at me again. Her eyes full of desire, passion… Love? 

She cups both my cheeks and leans in. I close the gap. Her lips are softer than I expected. It feels so magical. I cup her left cheek as she moves her hands down to my waist. 

This is real. This is not a dream. This is perfect. 

She pulls away to get some air. I look into her eyes, full of happiness, passion, either love or lust. I can’t tell. She rubs her forehead against mine and I can’t help but giggle at how sweet she’s being.

“I really like you, Carm,” I whisper.

“I like you too, Laura,” she whispers, before kissing me again.

Tonight wasn’t just interesting. Tonight has been perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or comments about either of my fics, fee free to message me on Tumblr - http://vi0lentinsanity.tumblr.com ((blog can be triggering at times.))


	8. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: self harm

“Wait a second… You and Carmilla kissed. And you haven’t seen her since?” Betty frowns at me.

I just nod. 

It’s been four days since the party, looking at the stars and the kiss. It’s also been four days since I’ve seen Carmilla. She hasn’t returned to our dorm room, she hasn’t been in the cafeteria or in her classes (apparently.) I’m assuming she regrets us kissing… Although, I don’t know why she’d go missing and course a fuss about her, usually she seems to hate attention. 

“Well, she’s missing out!” Betty grins. “Plus Danny never really answered on being jealous of Carmilla… So you could always, you know… Hook up,” she winks at me.

I shake my head. I don’t do “hook ups.” I just want a relationship. No, I don’t just want a relationship. I want a relationship with Carmilla. I just want to be loved by Carmilla. Surely she feels the same, I mean she told me she liked me… Ugh.

“I could always get Kirsch to ask Will, if you want?” She suggests.

“Yeah, please do.” 

That might actually be a good idea. 

~ Carmilla ~

It’s been four days since I last saw Laura. I miss her. I don’t know why I ran… I didn’t want to hurt her or vice versa. I enjoyed the kiss and I definitely don’t regret it. Shit. She must think I regret it. Well done, Karnstein, you’ve really fucked up this time. 

“Laura’s worried about you, apparently,” Will states as he walks into the room.

“How did you find me?” I ask, avoiding what he said.

“You always come here when you need space,” he shrugs. 

That’s true. It’s our mother’s old apartment. No one lives here, so I put it to some use… mainly when I need to think or time alone. It’s not too far away from campus either which is convenient. 

“Have you spoken to Laura?”

He shakes his head, as he sits down on the sofa opposite me.

“Seen her?” 

“No, Betty asked Kirsch to ask me where you are. When I asked why, he said Laura’s worried,” he states. 

“Oh,” I whisper as I put my head in my hands. Of course, she’d worry.

“So… Why exactly did you bail?” He frowns at me. Confusion evident in his features. 

“We kissed,” I mutter.

I’m going to regret this. I’ve always hated talking about feelings with people, especially Will. I mean he’s a good guy and stuff but he isn’t the most understanding person in the word.

“So… You kissed her… And ran?” He narrows his eyes.

“Pretty much,” I shrug. 

That’s literally what I did. I regret it so much. But I can’t go back and share a room with her… It would be awkward as fuck. 

“Harsh.”

“It wasn’t like that, Will.” I snap.

“Right… Well, it’s up to you whether to go to campus or not.” He stands up. “What should I tell Laura?” He glances at me as he moves towards the door.

“I’ll be back.” I state.

He nods and leaves.

I will be back. I will win Laura… Back? I’ll try to tell her how I feel… I just don’t want to hurt her. And I know I’m not good enough for her. She deserves someone sweet like her. Oh, fuck it. I’m Carmilla Karnstein. I don’t do love or relationships. Whatever happens, happens.

I stand up and walk to the door… Silas University, here I come.

~ Laura ~

Betty and everyone has gone out. They all asked me to come multiple times. But I said “no.” Parties are not my thing… Especially after the last party. Danny offered to stay with me but I told her to go. I mean, she’s not my keeper. I can be on my own for a few hours. 

Betty told me that Carm will be back. I’m hoping she was serious and not joking around. I need to see Carmilla. I also need to speak to her. Not just about the kiss or our feelings… But to just hear her voice, god I miss it.

I miss my mum too. I sigh. It’s been years since she died but I can’t help thinking about it, about her. I start to cry. I can’t hold it in anymore. I look down at my scars.  
I said I’d stop, I promised dad, that I’d stop. Oh fuck it.

I reach for my blade and walk into the bathroom.

~ Carmilla ~

I walk down the corridor back to my- our dorm room. I pull the cookies out of my bag and take a deep breath. I reach for the handle… But I can hear her crying. And now the bathroom doors closed.

Wait a minute… I can smell blood… Fresh blood coming from our dorm room. Shit. 

I quickly open the door, slamming it shut. 

“Laura, open up, please,” I shout, as I repeatedly bang on the bathroom door.

After a few seconds she opens it. Her face is all red and puffy with tears dripping down. Her eyes are full of sadness. It kills me to see her like this. I look down at her arm, there’s blood pouring out of an open wound. I look back up at her. She looks so fragile, so broken.

“I- I’m sorry,” she sobs before collapsing onto the floor.

“Laura, hey, come back to me,” I whisper. I crouch down next to her and hold her. 

She’s still sobbing. I feel so guilty… But surely this can’t all be because of me, can it?

“I’m sorry,” I whisper as I play with her hair.

“It’s not your fault,” she weakly smiles/.

“Laura…”

“Carm,” she breathes.

Before I can say anything else, she’s passed out.

Fuck.


	9. Hospital Trips And Meeting The Parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: slight mentions of alcohol abuse and parental neglect.

I grab a towel from the bathroom and apply pressure to the wound. Hopefully this will stop the bleeding. It hurts to see Laura like this… So lifeless. I hope she’ll be okay… No, I need her to be okay.

“I got your text,” Will announces as he barges into the room. He looks down at Laura and then back up at me. “Holy shit, is everything alright?!”

“Clearly not,” I roll my eyes at him. “She needs to get to the hospital… Now!” I put emphasis on the word now hoping he’ll get the hint.

“Teleport her?”

“What? And how would we explain that?” I snap.

“Neither of us have a car,” he sighs.

“William! I don’t care. She needs to get to the hospital now.” I practically scream in his face. 

“Okay, uh… I’ll get Kirsch’s car keys, you carry her. I’ll meet you at the parking lot.”

I nod and with that he’s gone. I put my leather jacket over Laura and pack one of her hoodies in my bag, cliché? I don’t care. I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the car… Luckily, she’s pretty light, considering all those cookies she eats. 

We’ve been in the car for at least ten minutes. I’m sitting in the back with Laura who’s laying down, her head on my lap. I smile at her. I hope we make it in time. I can’t lose her. Not yet.

“Have you told any of the ginger squad or Betty?” Will asks, breaking the silence.

“No. I’ll text her parents,” I answer. I then pull her phone out of her jeans pocket and scroll down her contact list until I find “Dad.”

How do I even word this? My fingers dance at the keyboard as I try to figure out what to say. Eventually I decide what to type.

Me: Hello, Mr. Hollis. It’s Laura’s roommate, Carmilla. My brother and I have had to take her to hospital… She’s hurt herself.

I quickly press send. 

~ Papa Hollis ~

Laura’s hurt herself. I read the text for the millionth time. Maybe I shouldn’t have pushed her to study journalism or go to a college… Oh, who am I kidding? She hurt herself when she lived with me… She hurt herself since, Catherine died. Speaking of hospitals and Catherine… I haven’t been into one since she died. I haven’t needed to. I just hope that Laura will be okay… I sigh at my thoughts.

I quickly throw on some jeans and a grey jumper with some white trainers. Before heading out the door and driving to the hospital. 

 

Once I arrive there I don’t waste any time. I run to the desk and demand to know where Laura is.

“Sir, can you please calm down?” The receptionist asks. She has blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She reminds me of Catherine. I check her name badge, ‘Jodie.’

“Sorry… I just… I’m very worried,” I sigh. “I’m her father.”

“I’ll take you to the waiting room near her ward,” Jodie smiles at me, as she motions with her hand for me to follow her.

Once we arrive there, I see two teenagers. They must be Laura’s friends.

“We’ll keep you informed, Mr. Hollis,” Jodie states before walking out.

I walk towards the two teenagers. They’re both extremely pale, with dark hair and eyes which contrast. They’re both wearing all black. These don’t look like the type of people Laura would hang out with, then again. I wouldn’t know.

“Mr. Hollis? I’m Carmilla Karnstein, your daughter’s roommate,” the girl states, as she walks over to me and shakes my hand. Her hand is incredibly cold. Something’s not right. She seems… Different. Almost as if she isn’t human.

“Nice to meet you, Carmilla. But please, feel free to just call me, Peter.” I smile.

“Okay Mr… Peter. This is my brother William,” she gestures towards the boy who waves to show he acknowledges me. “He isn’t actually involved with Laura, he just drove us here.”

“Thank you both, for taking here and informing me,” I state. I’m genuinely thankful for them doing that. As I don’t know how I would have coped if something bad happened to her.

“Mr. Hollis,” another nurse calls as she walks into the room. “She’s ready for visitors, though she still isn’t 100% so it would be better if it was one at a time.”

I turn to look at Carmilla and William. Carmilla smiles vaguely and nods gesturing for me to go. Meanwhile, William is just staring into space.

“You sure, you don’t wanna see her first?”

“She’s your daughter,” Carmilla smiles.

I nod and follow the nurse.

“I’ll leave you to it,” the nurse smiles once we arrive outside the ward. 

I take a deep breath before I open the door. And there she is. My Laura. Just lying there, staring at the wall blankly. She looks pale… Not as pale as Carmilla though. Her eyes are lifeless.

“Hey,” I smile at her, as I take a seat next to her.

“Dad? What are you doing here?” She asks, confusion present in her face and voice.

“Your roommate, Carmilla, told me that you were here.” 

“Oh,” she smiles weakly.

I sigh. “I’m sorry, Laura. For pushing you to do journalism. For ignoring your needs after your mother died-“

“- For relying on alcohol? And abandoning me?” She snaps, venom in her voice.

I deserve that. I was a terrible father… Maybe, it’s too late for us to make up. “Yes, Laura. For that too.”

“I miss mum,” she sighs. The sadness in her eyes is unbearable. 

“I know, I do too,” I whisper softly.

“Is anyone else here for me?”

“Carmilla and William,” I notice her eyes light up, when Carmilla’s name is mentioned, but there’s still the sadness, hurt and anger in them.

At least I managed to apologize… But it’s not enough. It will never be enough.

~ Will ~

I watch Carmilla as she fidgets with everything and anything. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so worried. Although, I’m not sure if it’s just worry or if hunger has something to do with it. 

“Hungry?” I question.

“William, now is not the time,” she naps.

Yep. She’s hungry. “This place is like a restaurant for us,” I sigh. But then I realize Carmilla was holding Laura when there was blood everywhere. She didn’t… No, she wouldn’t.

“I know,” she huffs.

“How did you cope, with Laura’s blood everywhere?”

“I didn’t bite her, if that’s what you mean. I just… I had to focus on the bigger picture,” she shrugs.

I nod. “When you go to see her, if her father leaves I can always try to find us some… supplies,” I suggest.

“Good idea, Willyboy,” she grins.

~ Carmilla ~

As much as I hate the ginger squad. I suppose they care about Laura. So I text them off her phone, letting them know that she’s here and that I’ll keep them informed. Seconds later I can feel her phone vibrating in my pocket. I’m just gonna ignore it. There’s no news, yet.

I look up and see Peter walking towards us. I instantly stand up. He looks sad… Shit. Please tell me she’s okay.

“Any news?” I question.

“She’s awake,” he smiles weakly.

“That’s good, right?” Will smiles at us both.

“Yeah, you can see her if you wish.”

“I would love to,” I state.

“She’s all yours,” he nods as he walks towards the exit.

Here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's reading this and has left kudos it means a lot :)  
> Also, I was re-reading through the previous chapters of this and I noticed some spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm sorry if they bothered anyone, I wanted to edit them but I wasn't sure if the whole chapter would get posted again


	10. Long Nights And Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a while to update this, I was gonna post it on Thursday but lost my USB :/  
> Thank you for reading this, giving me kudos and commenting. I appreciate it.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter c:

I gulp as I hesitantly move my hand towards the door handle. As my hand got closer to it, negative thoughts and questions came to mind. What if she doesn't want to see me? What if this is all because of me? She probably hates me, I wouldn't blame her. I shake my head, I can't think like this.

I open the door slowly. I look over at her. It hurts seeing her like this... So fragile, vulnerable, her skin is almost as pale as mine. Her eyes are full of sadness, hurt, regret and slight anger. Despite all of this, she still looks breath taking.

I make my way over to the seat next to her. "Hey," I say softly.

"Hey," she weakly smiles.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, genuinely concerned.

"Tired, mainly. But otherwise I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm just glad you're alive."

It's true. I'm glad she survived and that I didn't have to turn her into one of us.

~ Laura ~

I have no words to respond to Carmilla. She's glad I'm alive, I'm not. But I need to know why she ran away after we kissed... I don't want to make things awkward between us though.

“If you’re glad I’m alive then why did you do it?” I blurt out. Oh, there’s no going back now.

“Do what?” She asks. Her confused face is so adorable. 

Damnit focus Laura!

“Kiss me and run away?” I sigh, sadly. It hurt a lot, it still does.

~ Carmilla ~

I open my mouth but the words won’t come out. I knew this question would come up, but I have no answer. I could just tell her how I feel. But that might ruin things between us.

“I don’t know, I’m sorry,” I shrug.

“Bullshit, you do know,” she snaps.

Oh fuck it. I slump my shoulders back and rake a hand through my hair. I might as well be honest. Here goes nothing.

“I ran because I was scared. I was scared of what I feel for you. I’m scared of what I’d do for you. Okay?”

She looks at me dumbfounded. Her mouth bobs up and down but no words come out. 

Great, way to go Karnstein! You’ve probably made things even worse.

“Wow... I was not expecting that,” she finally speaks after what feels like an eternity.

Seriously? She made me feel bad just to say that.

“What were you expecting?” I frown.

“I don’t know,” she shrugs. “I guess, I just... I thought you regretted it,” she sighs, sadness present in her voice.

Oh shit, she really thought that?

“No, not at all!” I try to reassure her. “Laura, I really like you, but we barely know each other... That’s what scared me.”

“Well, we could get to know each other,” she suggests.

I won’t lie, I didn’t expect that.

“Really?”

“Yeah, because I really like you and you just said that you really like me, so maybe we should get to know each other,” she rambles.

I love it when she rambles. It’s adorable. I can’t help but smile.

“Okay... Wait, how?”

“Let’s play twenty questions!” She grins.

“What the frilly hell is that?”

“Basically we ask each other questions... Pretty self explanatory,” she smirks.

She’s lucky she’s so adorable when she smirks.

“Okay,” I smile.

“Great!” She beams.

Oh boy, it’s gonna be a long night.

~ Lafontaine ~

“Any updates?” Danny asks, as she paces up and down the room for like the millionth time.

“None,” I sigh, as I stare into space blankly.

“When I see Karnstein, I swear to god,” she growls.

“It can’t have been her fault though,” Kirsch states, as he drinks some of his soda. “I mean, if it was her fault then why would she tell us that Laura’s i hospital? Hell, why would she get Will to steal my car keys to take her there?”

He has a good point. But none of this makes sense. Why is Laura in hospital? “Well, why is she in there?” Perry asks.

I swear she can read my mind.

“Carmilla, never said,” Betty mutters.

“Look, I’m sure of anything bad happens, Carmilla will inform us,” I say, trying to lighten the mood.

Danny looks at me and grunts before pacing the room, again. Perry takes me hand and laces our fingers together before nodding. Betty just stares into space, blankly. Meanwhile Kirsch just finished his soda and messes about on his phone.

The atmosphere is tense. It’s gonna be a long night.

~ Will ~

After I walked Mr. Hollis to reception, my urge for blood hit overdrive. This place is like a restaurant for myself and Carmilla. I sigh. I hope everything’s going well for them both.

I’ve seen the way Carmilla looks at Laura, and to be honest, I’ve never seen her so smitten with anyone... Well, apart from Ell. But that was a long time ago.  
I sit back on the chair that I was on before, hidden away in the corner. I chew on my lip. As much as I need the blood, I’ll wait for Carmilla.

It’s gonna be a long night.


	11. She Can't Be... Is She A Vampire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your comments and kudos, I appreciate them :)

~ Laura ~

I’ve learnt so much about Carmilla tonight. Some things, I never would have expected others were slightly more predictable. Like her favourite animal is a panther, she answered that question without any hesitation. She likes to eat meat. She doesn’t like garlic or anything associated with garlic. Her favourite colour is black (predictable.) She hates the colour silver and what surprised me a lot was her music taste, like sure, I’m not one to judge... But I expected her to listen to angry, punky bands and yet, she likes classical music.

But something’s bothering me. I want to ask her about why Laf and the second year girls don’t like her and about what happened to the missing girls, but I don’t want to turn our light hearted atmosphere into a tense one.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Just more questions to ask you,” I smile. I swear she smiles back, but properly. A real smile.

“I have one,” her voices lowers a little, her eyes are filled with interest.

Okay, this is going to be good. “Ask then.”

“What’s your opinion on vampires?” She asks, her voice laced with curiosity and a hint of... Anxiety?

Woah, I was not expecting that. Why vampires though, out of all the supernatural beings.

“Um... Why vampires?” I frown.

“I like them, I find them interesting... I just... I don’t like the pop culture version of them,” She answers, looking down.

“Yeah, I mean, I doubt they can survive on just animal blood and sparkle in sunlight,” I hope she realizes I’m referring to Twilight.

“No. They can survive on animal blood, it just isn’t appealing and doesn’t have enough nutrition in it for them. As for the sparkling thing, that’s a load of shit!” She rants.

I didn’t know she was so passionate about vampires.

~ Carmilla ~

Shit. I may have just outed my true identity to Laura. She hasn’t said anything, she’s just looking at me, and confusion is present in her features.

“So, uh... You really like vampires then?” She finally breaks the silence.

“Yeah, I uh... Find them interesting, like I said,” I nervously giggle. She can’t know. No one can.

“Cool,” she nods, looking away.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Oh, right, yeah. Um vampires are pretty cool,” she smiles.

Somehow I don’t believe that answer; she’s probably just saying that because of my rant. I sigh.

“Do you think they’re real?” I blurt out. Oh my god, Karnstein, you’re an idiot. I internally scold myself.

“I doubt they are, but I mean, who knows?”

I know. They are real.

~ Danny ~

It’s been three and a half hours since Carmilla let us know that Laura’s in hospital. Since then, there’s been nothing. No texts, no phone calls. 

I suppose Kirsch does have a point. It can’t have been Carmilla’s fault but why else would she be in there. She always seemed healthy and happy. This is driving me insane. I ball my hands into fists as I pace the room, quicker than the other times.

“Will just text me,” Kirsch states. Everyone turns to look at him, including myself.

“Saying what?” I question.

“Laura’s okay and can leave the hospital tomorrow morning,” he smiles.

Everyone does a sigh of relief. But I want to make sure he’s not tricking us. I need to be 100% certain before I even think about sighing of relief.

“Show me.”

“Show you what?”

“Kirsch, show me the text,” I snap, harsher than intended. 

Without saying a word he taps his phone a few times before passing it to me.

‘Will: Just letting you know, Laura is okay. And will be returning tomorrow.’

Thank god.

“I’m sorry about snapping at you, Kirsch,” I smile weakly, handing back his phone.

He just nods and takes a large gulp of his drink.

~ Will ~

“What do you wanna do?” I ask, Carmilla.

The nurse suggested that Carmilla leaves Laura alone, so that they can both get some rest. At first Carmilla was refusing to but of course, left. I know she wanted to stay and that she’s angry at herself for leaving.

“What can we do?”

“Stay in here? Go back to campus?” I suggest.

She shakes her head. That’s when I realize, she’s hungry. Seeing Laura’s blood earlier must have been a huge trigger for her, and I actually can’t remember the last time she had any human blood.

“Hungry?” I raise my eyebrows at her.

“Mhm,” she frowns. She blows out a breath, looking around the empty room.

“Shall we go out and hit the town?” I wink at her, hoping she understands what I’m referring to.

She bunches her face up, she’s confused. Evidently she doesn’t understand my reference.

“Get our food,” I explain.

“Won’t we get caught?”

I shrug. “We need it to survive, Carmilla.”

She rakes a hand through her hair and sighs. “Guess, you’re right. Let’s go.”

We then leave the hospital, to get our... Late night snacks.

~ Laura ~

I can’t sleep. I keep tossing and turning. I wish Carmilla had stayed, but I suppose she didn’t really have a choice.  
I start to think about our conversation from earlier. I totally missed my chance to ask her about what she did last year, what happened to the missing girls and why she wanted to be my roommate. Damnit, Laura. I scold myself. 

But something doesn’t make sense... Why is she so passionate about vampires?

That’s when it hits me, she doesn’t eat much in the cafeteria, she’s unnaturally pale, she doesn’t like garlic and hates silver, not to mention that Carmilla is a bit of an old fashioned name.

She isn’t... She can’t be... 

Is she a vampire?


	12. The Truth Is Slowly Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated this fic. I've had writers block and forgot about it for a while, but I'm back! And I'll try to update more regularly.
> 
> As always, your comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter c:

“Good morning Miss Hollis,” a nurse smiles at me, whilst putting a tray of food on my lap. “I believe you’re leaving later on this morning. Do you have anyone to pick you up?”

Wait... Do I? I mean, I can just assume that Carmilla is, I don’t expect my father too. I guess, Danny or Kirsch could be a back up option... Well, so could Laf and Perry. Oh screw it, either way I’ll have a way to get back to campus.

“Yeah, I do,” I smile at the nurse, before focusing on the food in front of me. Honestly, it looks and smells awful... I’d much rather have some cookies.

“Well, you better eat up! I wasn’t sure what you would like so I gave you the standard, porridge and a cup of tea... Would you like some milk for it?”

“Oh, yes please... And some sugar.”

“Of course, I’ll be back in a minute,” the nurse smiles before disappearing out of my room. Leaving me with my thoughts.

I can’t help but think about Carmilla and whether or not, she’s a vampire... I mean there are a lot of clues which direct me to believe that she is, but there’s also the fact that vampires probably don’t exist. Maybe she’s just... Overly obsessed with vampires? Either way, II will get to the bottom of this.

~ Carmilla ~

“I’m here to collect, Laura Hollis,” I state, looking at the receptionist. It’s the same one as yesterday.

“Right, okay. I’ll let her nurse know that you’re here. What’s your name?”

“I’m Carmilla, and this is my brother William,” I gesture towards Will.

The receptionist nods. “You can take a seat in the waiting room.”

***  
Half an hour later, Laura’s finally out. She has a bandage on her arm from where she hurt herself. She looks tired and sad. 

Once we get into the car, she seems a little happier. I choose to sit in the back with her again, just so I can check on her and make sure she’s okay.

“Do you have any classes this afternoon?” Laura yawns, she’s definitely tired. She should sleep when we arrive back.

“I’ll just skip them,” I shrug. I’ve done this class like a thousand times – literally. And I pretty much already know what’s going to be taught.

“Won’t you get into trouble?”

“Nah, and if I do, then too bad.”

She nods before falling asleep.

~ Laura ~

I can feel someone shaking me. Wait... Where am I? Whatever I’m sitting on is rather comfortable.

“Cupcake, wake up! We’re back at campus, come on!” Oh it’s Carmilla.

“Did I fall asleep?” I mumble.

“You did. And I think you might appreciate going into our dorm room to sleep rather than the back of Kirchs car.”

I nod. Taking her hand as she leads the way to the dorm room.

~ Carmilla ~

I make sure Laura’s asleep before heading out. I need to thank Will and inform the ginger squad that she’s okay. I’m about half way down the corridor when I see Danny, brilliant.

“Where’s Laura?!” She asks, worry present in her features.

“She’s sleeping.”

“What happened? Is she okay?” She questions.

“She’s fine. She just... Well, she hurt herself,” I mutter.

She frowns at me. “Did you have anything to do with it?”

“No,” I snap.

How dare she accuse me of having something to do with it. For once I did a good thing; I took the poor cupcake to the damn hospital. I made sure she was okay.

“Right... It’s just... You have a reputation, you know? I wanted to make sure she was safe.”

“And where were you when it happened, huh? You were getting drunk, not even thinking about the girl. So don’t start accusing me of anything when you didn’t even go to the damn hospital!” I yell. Anger taking over me.

She sucks her bottom lip, hanging her head in shame. “Right, sorry.”

“Mhm. Well you can tell the others that she’s fine,” I snap, heading back to the dorm.

~ Laura ~

I wake up to the sound of yelling coming from the corridor. Before I can even get up to see who it is, Carmilla comes storming in, slamming the door before pouncing on her bed, throwing her books around the room.

“Carm, what happened?” I knew Carmilla can get angry, but I’ve never seen her like this.

“The ginger giant. That’s what happened,” she mutters, not even looking at me.

I sigh. I really want to know what happened between them all last year, what happened between Carmilla and Betty... And whether Carmilla’s a vampire.

That’s when the idea hits me...

“Carm, do you want to watch a movie with me?”

She turns and looks at me confusion present all over her face. “Sure, cutie. Just move up closer to the wall, so I have some space,” she smirks, whilst grabbing my laptop off the desk.

Perfect.

She lies next to me, our sides are touching, I’ve never been this close to her before... I swear my heart is beating way too fast.

“Which film, cupcake?” She murmurs.

“Well... Since you like vampires so much, I was thinking Twilight? Or the vampire diaries or something?” I suggest.

Instantly she tenses up. Oh no.

“Let’s just watch a Disney one.”

“But what if I want to watch something with vampires in?”

“Well then, cupcake, watch it on your own.”

“I don’t get it... Why are you so against vampire movies, if you like vampires so much?”

“Because...” She pauses for a moment; she looks like she’s in deep thought. “I don’t like the way vampires are stereotyped.”

I nod. “So... What happened last year?” I blurt out. Wait where did that come from?

She looks at me, anger, guilt, regret and hurt is present in her eyes.

Silence. Not a comfortable silence, this is a tense, awkward silence.

“I’ll see you later, cupcake.” She mumbles as she gets out of my bed and goes to open the door.

“Carm, wait... I’m sorry.”

“Me too, cupcake,” she whispers before walking out, slamming the door behind her.

Brilliant. She probably hates me. My plan failed.

I sigh, before allowing tears to fall down my face.

~ Will ~

I arrive back in my dorm room, after thanking Kirsch for allowing us to borrow, well steal, his car. I look up and there’s Carmilla sitting on my bed, playing with her thumbs, a blank expression on her face.

“Kitty?”

“Will... I think Laura knows,” She states, no emotion in her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is my first fic so I apologize if it wasn't that great. However this is just the first chapter and I promise that the next chapters will be better and possibly longer.


End file.
